battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacco
was one of the last surviving Type-V mutants. He appeared in a series of flashbacks centering on Caerula Sanguis (then known as Vilma Fachiri) that revealed how the world of Battle Angel Alita came to be more than 500 years before the events of Last Order. Appearance A slim man with dark hair and a beard, Jacco wore a black cowboy hat with a band decorated with miniature skulls and black fingerless gloves. He wore a long, light-coloured trench coat which he typically wore closed over a patterned scarf and light coloured pants. Personality After Victor Byron fell into a deep depression following Vilma Fachiri's disappearance, Jacco contemplated challenging him for the leadership of The Society, suggesting that he had a more independent and rebellious nature than Zapolska and the more loyal Morse. He nursed a grudge against Vilma after Keiran Farrell's attempt to kill the rest of the Type-V mutants except for her failed. Decades later Jacco was quick to act on his suspicions after Keiran's great-grandson Arthur killed Morse and asked for Vilma to see John, Keiran's son and his grandfather. This led Jacco to kill a member of the Bradley Shelter, attempt to kill Arthur, and take on Vilma despite the potential retribution that he would have incurred from Victor, as his desire for revenge against her had by this point overridden his own desire for self-preservation. Relationships Jacco had a closer relationship with both Morse and Zapolska than either Victor or Vilma. He eagerly avenged Zapolska's death on the residents of the Farrell Shelter and also outwardly felt Morse's loss more keenly than they did. Based on his proposal to Vilma before fighting her and his threat to rape her if he killed her, he may have lusted after her but was unable to act on this due to Victor's presence. Abilities A skilled gunman who Glock pistols, the main problem that Jacco faced in the post-apocalyptic world was how to maintain and replenish his ammunition supply. In spite of this and although he also carried a knife, he preferred to stick with guns. During his fight with Vilma, she described him as a master gunman who incorporated feints along with his surefire shots. History Jacco had a manner of speaking, suggesting that he originated from the . He was one of the few Type-V mutants to survive the Geo Catastophe in ES 55 when a giant asteroid impacted Japan and wiped out civilization as well as The Society, causing a prolonged impact winter. Led by Victor Byron, the last leader of The Society, five Type-V mutants roamed the Earth. They moved from place to place and preyed on the isolated pockets of humans that they found, wiping them out before moving on. The group arrived in the former New York City in ES 65. Knowing that they were surrounded by mutant humans in the ruins, Jacco drew his Glocks and shot one of the humans to provoke the ensuing one-sided battle. He ran out of ammunition and tried to ask one of the mutants if there was a police station or gun store nearby, but could get nothing out of the man so he killed him with his knife before the Type-V mutants began to feast on the humans. .]] After Vilma’s prolonged disappearance in ES 69, Jacco became disgusted with Victor’s lapse into deep depression and contemplated challenging him for the leadership of the Cognate. He suggested this to Zapolska while they were foraging for supplies in the former Harrisburg, Pennsylvania,.The Kudos! List While checking his ammunition supply and realizing that he had less than two full magazines, Jacco's scheming was halted by Vilma's sudden return. Jacco accompanied the group when Victor accepted Keiran's invitation to have a meal at the Farrell Shelter. Jacco was about to have a glass of wine, but he and Morse were stopped from tasting the food by Victor, who allowed Zapolska to eat. Zapolska soon collapsed from the poisoned food and the door of the room slammed shut, leading Jacco to draw his guns and cry out that it was a trap. After Victor put their fate in Vilma's hands, Jacco realized that Victor had foreseen that they would be walking into a trap and called her a bitch, which resulted in Victor threatening him with his sword and warning him not to insult Vilma. Jacco realised in panic that Victor did not care about either him or Morse, but was powerless to do anything until Vilma opened the door after extracting a promise from Victor to spare the Farrells. He eagerly accepted a shotgun that Vilma had taken from one of Keiran and he and Morse unleashed their fury on the inhabitants of the Farrell Shelter, massacring them. .]] As a result of this incident Jacco became deeply distrustful of Vilma, nursing this distrust for more than 50 years. After the group arrived in the former St. Louis in ES 126,Phase 55 they camped in the ground floor of the Millennium Hotel. Jacco was the first to react when Arthur Farrell arrived, dragging in in Morse's dead body and directly challenging the Type-V mutants. He was about to draw on Arthur, who noticed this and forestalled the action by holding up a grenade and opening his coat to reveal sticks of dynamite wrapped around his body. After Arthur invited Vilma to see John and she accepted, Jacco took this as a sign that she planned to betray them again and secretly followed her. He killed Otti, one of the Bradley Shelter's lookouts posted in a watchtower, and fired on Arthur when he was discovered. However the shot was skillfully blocked by Vilma with her jian, Blue Willow. Jacco then asked Vilma if she would be his woman, and when she refused, revealed that he planned to kill her for treason, stating that he could rape her after she was dead. During the ensuing fight Vilma was forced to close in on him to bring her jian to bear. She was able to block most of his critical shots, but at the last second realized that she would be unable to defend. However Jacco lost his footing on some icicles that had fallen as a result of the gunshots. This caused him to cease firing for a split second and Vilma exploited this with deadly effect. She knocked both Glocks away and before Jacco could fire a backup pair that he had concealed in his coat sleeves, his arms were cut to pieces and he was decapitated. References Category:The Society Category:Males